Yuuno Houzuki
Yuno HozukiHouzuki Yunois a seventeen-year-old pupil of second year of Seiryo Highschool. She is a granddaughter of Hozuki's patriarch and a forthcoming successor of Hozuki. Personality She is considered as a sister by Shinkuro who apprenticed to Hozuki clan. She is beautiful, intelligent and bright therefore, very popular in high school. She doesn't own mobile phone. A male pupil of Seiryo considers her as "Yamato Nadeshiko means Yuno Hozuki in reference of dictionary." But, anyone else without Shinkuro are out of her attention and she is never affected by the circumference. She adores Shinkuro as a man and willingly attempts to drag him into betrothal and belonging to Hozuki Clan. Though, her attempts incline to fizzle hence Shinkuro's dull interest. She looks gentle, but she is actually obstinate, vehemently stubborn and earnest. Therefore, she occasionally seems militant. Shinkuro is very popular by surrounding women because he is decorous, gentle and active, therefore Yuno is embarrassed by Shinkuro's popularity. She naturally shows revulsion to women whom are affected to Shinkuro, and struggles to attract him by diction and behaviour for repelling him from others. She is jealous, and frustrated by which Shinkuro intimately treats women. She is in habit of strong credulity in which Shinkuro imparts especially women but inclines to misunderstand them. She miscellaneously instructs Shinkuro since childhood to treat women and repeatedly taught him the guidance that "Anyway, look for the older wife even if wearing golden slippers." She strongly withstands that Shinkuro will leave Hozuki's clan and become self-support and she still hopes the return of Shinkuro, as when Shinkuro was a sponger of Hozuki clan, she even attended to his class inspections. She hates Murasaki Kuhoin, Ginko Murakami and Benika Juzawa because they are too close to Shinkuro. She practises shrine maiden of Housen's acquaintance. In manga, she strongly restrains Shinkuro who tries to go after Murasaki taken by Ryuji for avoiding clash between Shinkuro and Kuhoin, but it causes her to duel with Tamaki who is willing to allow his arrival. Ability She is also considered as another master by Shinkuro, and she still sometimes wrangle him and she is stronger than Shinkuro. She is also able to become Senki because the ones whom are of Hozuki's main strain congenitally own horns. In Princess of Yugamisora, it is the first time to transform into Senki and she has two horns which are more lean than Shinkuro's in both arms, as she could clap the pile of apartment with great earthquake. According to fanbook, When she becomes Senki, she is occasionally stronger than Zena Hoshigami. She tends to recognise anyone who confronts against Shinkuro as enemy and thoroughly shatter them. She is ranked at First-Class Senki of Hozuki Style A1. Anime She is unconsciously tone-deaf, and imposes Shinkuro a little peculiar presents. She is considered as quite miserable girl by Tamaki. She is bound to a drag to be born in assassin's family and contrarily behaves cheerful. She has a mobile phone and it is not similar to original novel. In second drama cd, she furtively tries to use Ginko's misrepresentation which imparts Shinkuro. Category:Female Characters